Wątek:RayJaca/@comment-4986643-20131228210544/@comment-4986643-20131231151215
The Magician makes his next appearance in the 2D platforming sequel, Rayman Origins. The Magician is first encountered at the beginning of the game: he is found inside his distinctive top hat, which is sitting on the ground outside the Snoring Tree. Each time one of the players jumps on the hat, the Magician offers a few words of advice. The hat appears in many places throughout the game, and the players can jump on it at any time for tips relevant to their current situation. However, there are some hints at his darker side; he makes sarcastic comments, and has little concern for the heroes, beyond using them as a source of Lums. Sometimes he even questions Rayman's position as a hero. At the end of each level, he is seen holding a test tube which he uses to count the number of Lums collected by the players. In exchange for certain numbers of Lums, he gives the heroes Electoons, but if the players reach the top of the test tube, they receive a Lum Medal. The Magician displays great joy and excitement whenever the heroes bring him a large number of Lums. In these post-level screens, the Magician can be seen fully: he is revealed to be a Teensie rather than a member of Rayman's species, and his hair is now grey rather than blonde. The last world of the game (apart from the optional bonus level) is the Moody Clouds, a flying mechanical steampunk city which has mysteriously appeared above the Glade of Dreams. When the heroes finally arrive, they find the Magician's magic hat waiting for them. However, instead of offering helpful advice as he usually does, the Magician frantically tells them that they are going the wrong way, warning them to turn back before it is too late. In spite of the Magician's warning, the heroes work their way through the Moody Clouds. Along the way, they find many Lums trapped in glass containers connected to machines; it seems that they are being used to power Moody Clouds and its robotic denizens. Eventually the heroes reach the heart of the mystery, a level titled ‘The Reveal’. They step into the Moody Clouds headquarters, only to find the Magician working the controls of the diabolical machinery encountered throughout the level. Caught, the Magician spins round, gives the heroes a smile and rips the golden star off his hat. He then jumps onto his desk and poses while lightning flashes in the windows behind him. We see that the walls are decorated with posters of a mysterious, shadowy figure with a hat and a cloak; one poster bears the words '♥ Mister D', revealing that the Magician was secretly a fan of Mr Dark, the villain of the original Rayman. Also on the wall is a diagram showing Lums being fed into a machine to produce electricity: it is revealed that the Magician has been using the Lums he collected from the heroes to power the creation of his mechanical empire, the Moody Clouds. At this moment, the Magician pulls a lever, causing the heroes to fall through a trap door, where they must fight mechanical recreations of the Daisy and Mocking Bird bosses. Once these have been defeated, the heroes climb back to the office of the Magician, where he distracts them with a disco number (recalling the dances of the original game's bosses) before running away. The heroes must them pursue him through a storm of falling debris and broken machinery as the Moody Clouds itself begins to disintegrate. Eventually the Magician hops onboard an airship, and the heroes must pursue him on the backs of their mosquito friends. Eventually the airship crashes into the fiery core of the Moody Clouds, causing an enormous explosion. The heroes fall from the sky and land back at the Snoring Tree, where the game began. The Magician's fate is unknown. An earlier version of the game's script was found amongst the files of the game's demo, and, while it follows the same general story, it also sheds more light on certain aspects of the plot, and contains a great deal expository dialogue that was excised from the final version of the game. The Magician, real name Ales Mansay, was bullied and ostracised by the other Teensies at magic school for his poor magical abilities. Although he helped Rayman to overcome Mr Dark in the original game, the Magician secretly admired the villain's dark and mysterious nature, and wanted to emulate him. He also developed a hatred for the Bubble Dreamer, whose nightmares had repeatedly overcome the Glade of Dreams and were a constant threat to its inhabitants. The Magician concocted a plan. He hid a microphone in the Snoring Tree, so that the heroes' snoring would irritate and ultimately start a war with the Livid Dead. (This microphone, disguised as a flower, can still be seen in the game itself, in both the beginning and ending sequences.) Throughout the game, the Magician pretended that he was still a friend of the heroes, allowing him to collect Lums from them in exchange for Electoons which they could use to reach new levels. The Magician used these Lums to power his mechas: gigantic machines which he was building to take over the Glade of Dreams, imposing order and eliminating the chaos of the Bubble Dreamer's nightmares. Eventually, however, the heroes reach the Magician's headquarters in the Moody Clouds and put a stop to his plans. In the months leading up to and following the release of Rayman Origins, there was some confusion amongst fans about the identity of the villain and his relationship to Mr Dark, thanks largely to the lack of dialogue or lucid storytelling in the final version of the game. In January 2012, lead writer Gabrielle Shrager confirmed that the Magician was simply a big fan and admirer of Mr Dark, and that he was attempting to usurp Mr Dark's position. Czy możesz to przetłumaczyć. Jeżeli to zrobisz dostaniesz prezent